1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electric motor mounting arrangements and vibration and noise isolation gaskets therefor.
2. Prior Art
The following patents, and the references cited therein, comprise part of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,769, issued Apr. 26, 1932, to C. R. Paton, for Motor Support, discloses serrations, or ribs 27, in a rubber like support in the mounting structure; however, these ribs are not used for air ventillation, and are intended to age and increase their area of contact with their mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,525, issued Jul. 15, 1969, to H. Waermo, for Vibration Reducing Support Element, shows a rubber disk, that provides flexible support for a framework attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,190, issued Oct. 16, 1979, to J. Hudson, for Blower Motor Mounting Assembly, utilizes a pair of spaced rubber-like material supports that utilize the external end walls attached to the motor end walls for their support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,473, issued Jun. 30, 1987, to W. Giles, for Compressor Mounting Bracket, discloses a metal band mounting strip with an inner liner of padding to snugly engage the exterior of the compressor, while the bracket is attached to the housing unit, to thus reduce vibration when the compressor is operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,612, issued Jul. 27, 1993, to T. Murphy, for Motor Mount for Blower Housing, incorporates a flat smooth rubber material gasket that encircles a motor housing and it and the motor are clamped in place in such a manner that both the gasket and arcuate housing members are required to bind the motor in place and prevent sliding.